Roses for Regina Mills
by realJane91
Summary: Roses are Regina's favorite flowers. Emma decided to send roses in numbers on each day on the porch everyday at 6pm when Regina arrived home from the exhausting day. Regina read every note and she found out that it was Emma Swan as ES. Regina realized that she had feelings for Emma. - SWANQUEEN-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Other one. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The 12 Roses**

In these moments, Emma caught up with her memories of two people she knew in her life were Henry and his adoptive mother, Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke. She realized that she had no regrets at this time since her arrival in one year ago. It's been bizarre for her to have a fresh start in the small town, she had her job as Sheriff and an apartment to live. She never thought of everything that she owned in her years before moving into a small town.

Somehow, Emma caught up with the memories about the mayor when she first met on the porch. In her eyes, she saw the brunette woman who was very attractive and beautiful, adopted her biological son. She was thankful that Regina took him in for ten years ago. She smiled at the memories.

Until, the phone buzzed, Emma opened the message and it was her mom, Mary Margaret. She read it and typed in response.

* * *

_**Mary Margaret: Hi Emma!**_

_**Emma: Hi mom. What's up?**_

_**Mary Margaret: Are you coming at your place tonight? I am not sure if you plan to stay in your office all night. **_

_**Emma: Oh. I am going home. And why?**_

_**Mary Margaret: It's great. Do me a favor. **_

_**Emma: Sure. What favor?**_

_**Mary Margaret: Will you look over your brother tonight? Your dad and I are going on the date night. He is taking me to the fancy restaurant. **_

_**Emma: I'd love to watch over my little man. What about bringing him to my apartment and he would stay overnight while you both are on the date night. **_

_**Mary Margaret: Yes, I am sure that Neal would love to sleep over at your apartment. So what time will you be there at your place? We will drop him off before we leave for our date. **_

Emma glanced over the clock, it was 3pm and had some thoughts. Until, she decided to have him at 5:30pm at her place.

_**Emma: It will be 5:30pm. I will be little late but will be there before the time strikes. **_

_**Mary Margaret: Great! Thank you so much. See you at 5:30pm. Love you honey. **_

_**Emma: Love you too. **_

* * *

The messages stopped. She smiled and felt excited when her baby brother will be with her tonight. She was looking forward to spend her time with him all night with movies.

In two hours later, Emma wrapped it up and only had 30 minutes to arrive home. She finished her reports for the mayor. She was relieved that she had been done with everything in the station before she finished her day. She strode out from the station and walked through on Main Street to get home before her mom dropped her brother.

On her way to her apartment, Emma was thinking about Regina Mills more often since her feelings developed in some moments when they met in halfway for their usual chat at Granny's Dinner on their lunch breaks and dinner nights at the mayoral manors on Wednesdays. She loved these moments when they had a good time to discuss about everything even their pasts. They helped each other to heal their burdens since they realized that they had a lot of common in their lives including co-parenting their son, Henry.

She saw the flower shop, thought about delivering at the mayoral manor and decided to write some sentiment and sappy moments for a nice gift for Regina Mills. The thoughts of Regina Mills made her happier than she had been since that night with their introductions. She strode inside the shop and saw Belle working on the counter. They greeted each other and Emma was very relieved that the shop has been not closed until 6pm.

* * *

**Belle: Hello Emma, how are you?**

**Emma: Hi, I am doing well but exhausted from working on the reports. Eh.**

**Belle: ****(Chuckles) It's been a slow day for you. Anyway, what can I get for you?**

**Emma: (Thinking about the roses) Do you have any colors for the roses?**

**Belle: Yep, I have white and red roses. **

**Emma: Can you get 6 white roses and 6 red roses in the vase? I'd like the flowers to be delivered with a note. **

**Belle: (Nods) Sure, I will be right back with your delivery with a note. (Walks away to get the roses on the delivery.**

**Emma: Thank you!**

**Belle: Here it is, your note. And the roses on the way too. I will let Sam (the delivery boy)**

**Emma: Thank you. (She wrote the sentiment note for Regina and smiled) Now, I am done. **

**Belle: It would be $15.00 for your delivery. **

**Emma: Thank you so much and tell Sam to deliver to Mayor's house at exactly 6pm. **

**Belle: (Arched her eyebrow) Oh It's for Mayor Mills?**

**Emma: (Rolls eyes) Yup. Don't tell everybody but just you and me. (Winks)**

**Belle: (Chuckles) I won't. See you then. **

**Emma: (Nods) Bye**

* * *

The blonde woman strode out from the shop and checked on the watch, it was 5:15pm. She hurried herself to arrive at her home. The day went smoothly. She felt excited toward the roses delivery to the one and only mayor in this town. She can't wait to see her face when the roses arrives at the manor. She decided to spend her time with her brother in the car and watch Regina away on 2 blocks away on Mifflin Street. She smiled on her plans.

She heard the knock on her door and ran to open it. It revealed her mom and baby brother, Neal. They smiled at her. Neal jumped to hug his old sister. She hugged him back. Mary Margaret smiled at her children and told her that she have to go right now. Emma took the bag and said good bye to her mom.

Emma looked down at Neal and smiled. He smiled back. They were busy around inside house until she glanced over at the clock in the kitchen, it was 5:45pm. She turned and asked her brother to come with her for a drive. So he nodded. They left and she drove away to Mifflin Street. She smirked.

Upon her arrival on Mifflin Street, she parked away from the mayoral manor and hoped Regina didn't see her at all. She sat still and chatted with her brother. In few minutes later, Emma saw Regina arrived at her home before 6pm. The Charming siblings glanced over at each other and giggled. Emma drove back to her apartment then spent her time with him all night until the bedtime.

* * *

Regina walked from her car to the front door. She saw the 6 white roses and 6 red roses in the vase and a note. She wondered who gave her at that time. The door was unlocked and she brought it to the kitchen and picked up a note.

_**The note: Thank you for raising Henry for a wonderful ten years. P.S. It is 6 white roses for 6 things – Purity, Innocence, Sympathy, Spirituality, True Love and A New Beginning. You have 6 red roses and it's all about love. - ES**_

Regina gaped in awe when she read the name – ES. She figured it out that was Emma Swan, a blonde sheriff who arrived one year ago. She wondered why Emma did this to warm her heart at this time. Is it love? Love is a thing that she knew for her whole life but she's not sure about Emma's feeling toward her.

Regina had to figure it out by getting Emma Swan out of her league. But she can't beat by the beautiful flowers on her kitchen counter. She decided to not say anything in front of the infuriating blonde woman.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue with the roses?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you. You encouraged me to continue with this story. Here is your Chapter 2. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: 24 Roses**

On next day, Emma was having her off day at work and decided to have her day with Neal all day in the park. She smiled. In her thoughts, she was planning something special for Regina Mills with 24 roses on her porch at 6pm. It made her focus on the tasks while she heard the footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Neal standing like a sleepy kid.

While Neal was sitting on the stool, Emma was cooking their favorite breakfast for a day and asked him to go out with her all day. He agreed to the plans and ate his breakfast until they were ready to go out for the park. They left her place and strode to the flower shop to see Belle. Neal jumped up and down then waved his hand to her. Belle appeared on the counter and cut thorns on the roses then looked up at Emma and Neal. She said hello to them.

* * *

**Emma: Hi Belle. **

**Neal: HI! **

**Belle: (giggles) Hello Emma and Neal. You're so handsome today. **

**Neal: Thank you! You're pretty. **They laughed at Neal's attempted flirting and he turned to be 10 years old couple weeks ago.

**Belle: My, you are cute. Anyway what brings you to here?**

**Emma: (Arching her eyebrow and chuckles) I am planning to pay 24 blue roses this time at the moment to Madame Mayor at 6pm. Included a note from me again. **

**Belle: Blue roses? How romantic do you have in your sleeve? (Winks)**

**Emma: (Shaking her head) I am a hopeless romantic. I just saw her last night and she had a generous smile that I have been seen. Be quiet between you and me. **

**Neal: EmBear, I wanna play in the park! Please. **

**Emma: (looking down at Neal) We will be right soon. **

**Belle: I got your blue roses and it will be $25. Here is your blank note. **

**Emma: Thank you Belle, you are lifesaver. (Writing on the note) Now, I am done. Again, deliver those roses with the note at 6pm. **

**Belle: I will. Take care of yourself and nice seeing you, Neal!**

**Neal: Bye Belle!**

**Emma: Oh! Belle, I will be back tomorrow before the shop closes. As usual. **

**Belle: Ok, See you then. **

**Emma: Bye. **

* * *

They left the flower shop, walked toward the park and played soccer ball against each other for couple hours. They were exhausted and sweaty. The sun came down and Emma told him to go back to her place, get ready for dinner with her parents and they ran in the race toward her place.

But, one person who was watching Emma and Neal from the beginning in the flower shop to her place. It was Regina. They didn't know that she was standing there in the corner against a tree, had her smile and finally, she left to do her duty as a mayor.

Emma got dressed and walked with Neal on their way to pass on Main Street then turned to Mifflin Street and passed through the mayoral manor. Finally they arrived at the corner on the crossover between Mifflin Street and Enchanted Street. Her parents, opened the door to let them come in and had dinner together.

While the night was shimmering through the town, the cars were passing through and the people were walking around in the town. The silence was paused. Emma was drifting somewhere in her thoughts. She wondered if Regina liked the roses that she delivered it to her house. Sometimes, she wished that she can face her fears to tell her that she love her but it's too soon for her. Until Mary Margaret shouted in her ear and she was startled by hearing her mother's voice.

* * *

**MM: Are you all right? You seemed to drift somewhere in your mind. **

**Emma: Yeah, I am good. Many thoughts. **

**MM: What about it?**

**Emma: Nothing but just stuffs that's all. **She hoped that her mother dropped out on that conversation.

**MM: Ok, honey. I am going to tell you that you have to go because it already is late. **

**Emma: Oh! It's already 2 hours since I was here. Ha. **

**MM: Yeah it seemed long. Anyway, good night honey and I love you. Let me know if you need anything**

**Emma: Yeah mom, sure I will. Love you. **

* * *

Emma finally left her parents' house and strode through on the Mifflin Street. She was in her thoughts while she had her long walk to her apartment. But she didn't hear Regina's voice to call her name. She just walked away then finally, she got home safety.

* * *

Few minutes earlier, Regina walked around in her office and looked up at the window then she saw Emma walking on her sidewalk. She ran to the front door and got out. Regina yelled her name until it failed. She watched her on her sight and sighed loudly then went inside and decided to have her night to end it.

In her bedroom, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower then got dressed in her pajamas. She walked to her bed and tucked herself in. Regina smiled at the flowers, 24 blue roses on her nightstand. She picked up the note and read it until she fell asleep.

* * *

_**The note: Thank you for being yourself to open up. I am glad that you are back on your feet as a mayor and my boss. The blue roses are my favorite. Do you know that the blue roses are not real blue. It's the white roses with food coloring, blue. It worked as the blue roses. Again, it's real for you because you're generous and beautiful. –ES**_

* * *

**A/N: Roses are Red. You are still mine. Lovelies. **


End file.
